fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Theme List
Interested in a particular theme? Well, here it's all neatly sorted for you! To make things a little easier, you can list the series in alphabetical order. Click here for the page with series listed by author! _______________________________________________________________________ Animals * Bug Buzz Pretty Cure * Majestic Pretty Cure * Pretty Cure Animae Borealis * Astrolabe Pretty Cure * Petite Pretty Cure * Pretty Cure Kei!! *Kingdom Animalia Pretty Cure! *Drifting! Feather Pretty Cure Art * Masterpiece Pretty Cure Card Suits * Doki Doki! Pretty Cure ~love♡court~ Colors/Rainbow * Care Package Precure * Pretty Cure Ribbon Charm! * Rainbow Magic Precure Crossover/Based on other media * Toontown Precure * JUMP! Precure Dreams * Yumeiro Pretty Cure * Oyasumi Pretty Cure Z * Pretty Cure Dreamers Elements * Alchemical Pretty Cure! * Arcane Pretty Cure~ * Pretty Cure Safe⚓Harbor * Prime Pretty Cure * Astrolabe Pretty Cure Emotions * Immortal Friendship Precure * Happy Time Pretty Cure Fairytales * Follow Me! Pretty Cure * Once Upon A Time! Fairytale Pretty Cure * Fairy Crown Pretty Cure * Go! Go! Fairytale Precure Fashion * Pretty Cure Kei!! * Creamy Magnifique Precure Flowers * Flora Pop! Pretty Cure * Full Bloom Pretty Cure * Eternal*Flower Pretty Cure * Lone Flower Pretty Cure * Astrolabe Pretty Cure Food/Sweets/Candy * Delish Pretty Cure * Frosty Delight Pretty Cure * Once Upon A Time! Fairytale Pretty Cure * Sugar Cutie Pretty Cure * Sweet Love! Pretty Cure * Peko☆Peko A La Mode! * Happy Candy Pretty Cure * Chilly Star ♬ Pretty Cure! * Creamy Magnifique Precure Gemstones/Precious Stones * Jewelry Pretty Cure History * Memoria Pretty Cure Holidays/Halloween/Christmas/etc. * Happy Haunt Pretty Cure * Happy Time Pretty Cure Love/Romance * Datte DATE! Pretty Cure * Sweet Love! Pretty Cure * Sweetheart Pretty Cure Monsters * Datte DATE! Pretty Cure * Happy Haunt Pretty Cure * Resonance ♡ Pretty Cure! Music/Dance * Dance&Shine! Pretty Cure * Masterpiece Pretty Cure * Pretty Cure Ribbon Charm! * Starlight Melody Pretty Cure * Hibike! Supernova Pretty Cure * Chilly Star ♬ Pretty Cure! Mythology * Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure * Mythical Pretty Cure! * Pretty Cure Animae Borealis * Pretty Cure no Densetsu! * Ni Hao Pretty Cure * Astrolabe Pretty Cure Nature * Earth Love Pretty Cure * Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure * Forecast Pretty Cure * Astrolabe Pretty Cure Ocean/Marine Life/Tropical * PikaPika Tropica Pretty Cure! * Pretty Cure Safe⚓Harbor * Ocean Spark Pretty Cure * Mystic Tale! Pretty Cure RPG Classes * Pika Pika Fantasy Precure * Rise! Reverie Pretty Cure Seasons * Joie de Vivre Pretty Cure * Astrolabe Pretty Cure Space/Stars * Astral Pretty Cure * Constellation☆Pretty Cure * Dance&Shine! Pretty Cure * Heavenly☆Star Pretty Cure * Yumeiro★Pretty Cure * [[Interstellar! Pretty☆Cure|Interstellar! Pretty'☆'''Cure]] * Starlight Melody Pretty Cure * Astral☆Pretty Cure * Astrolabe Pretty Cure * Hibike! Supernova Pretty Cure * Kirakira! Interstellar Pretty Cure '''Sports' * We Are Champions! Precure Steampunk *Kokoro♡Clock Precure Tarot * Arcane Pretty Cure~ Technology * Eternal*Flower Pretty Cure * Signal Link! ◎ Pretty Cure Time * Memoria Pretty Cure * Resonance ♡ Pretty Cure! * Go! Pretty Cure Drivers Zodiac * Ni Hao Pretty Cure Category:Browse